


Ungoverned Thoughts

by Gravitational (Gr4v1tat1on4l)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr4v1tat1on4l/pseuds/Gravitational
Summary: “There are moments that define a person's whole life. Moments in which everything they are and everything they may possibly become balance on a single decision. Life and death, hope and despair, victory and failure teeter precariously on the decision made at that moment. These are moments ungoverned by happenstance, untroubled by luck. These are the moments in which a person earns the right to live, or not.”-Jonathan Maberry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is my first fanfiction so don't roast me too hard.
> 
> All constructive criticism is welcome etc. etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Ship suggested by R34 & 1/2 discord cheers lads.

The hail of bullets down the corridor slammed into his shield, unfazed he continued his march as the return fire from his fellow operatives rang out from behind him and silenced the defending terrorists. The mission was simple, for a six mission that is. Get in the tower, secure hostages & eliminate the terrorists. It was a two pronged attack, from the North and South two teams would sweep separate floors, Blitz’s team had the bottom floor while Monty and the Koreans took the top floor. With him he had Jackal, Twitch & Capitao, backing him up from behind him.

 

The mission had gone well, Jackal had split off chasing footsteps while Capitao and Twitch cleared rooms with Blitz, they had gone down a corridor and found it a dead end due to a large amount of explosives on every surface in the next room, crossing it was both dangerous and precarious so they decided against it. However when they turn back the trap was sprung and several white masks popped out of cover and began firing at them. “Where’s Jackal?” Twitch shouted over at Capitao, who was on the other side of the room fiddling with the comms for backup. “Comms are dead, must be using the radio equipment around here to jamm us!” 

Blitz swore to himself and finally spoke up. “I guess the only way out is…” He motioned to the door where they were still firing at nothing “... that way.” he finished, eyeing his squadmates.

 

They gave him a curt nod, which he returned and they moved towards the door. 

Capitao did a countdown with his fingers and then Blitz was off, rushing through the door to take the fire while the others took the aggressors out. A few breathless moments and he was upon them, flashing them right through their masks tiny eye-holes. He had taken a glancing shot to the upper arm but that wasn’t enough to stop him, and as his squad began firing at the blinded enemies it did not take long for them to fall. They waited for a few seconds before coming out, making their way back to Blitz. “How’s the arm?” Capitao whispered to him when they arrived. 

“A little less humerus than usual but i’ll manage.” Capitao didn’t press him with further questions after that as blitz motioned for them to continue, and the room clearing commenced once more. 

 

Evidence of Jackal coming through was everywhere, corpses littered the place, and made their job easier. Eventually the radio sparked to life and Jackal found his way back to them, after they cleared the entire floor they made their way upstairs where the second group was on hostage saving, where they promptly joined them. 


	2. Chapter 2: Comfy couches and Good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff begins.

The mission was fresh in his memory as he laid on his bed, unable to sleep. Again. But this was common for Ryad at this point. He sighed and got up, throwing on whatever was on the floor and exited his room. Walking down the eerily quiet corridors was a common occurrence for him at this point and he had taken some time to learn the base layout by heart so he could find his way even in the dark, if he had to. After roaming for a few minutes he found himself in the common room he walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face before putting on some coffee. 

 

As the coffee brewer did it’s job he heard footsteps coming inside the common room, and a german accented voice greeted him. “Another sleepless night?” He only nodded in response as the coffee brewer let out a shrill beep signifying it being done. Ryad poured two cups and slid one to the right of him, taking a sip from his own. “How’s the arm?” He manages to say as his newfound companion took the cup in his hands. “Should be fine, according to Doc anyways.”

He only nodded in response and took another sip of coffee. “So, since none of us are getting to bed at a reasonable hour, wanna watch a movie or something?” Ryad only shrugged in response and glanced over at him while drinking the rest of the coffee in his mug, swiftly getting a refill. “I didn’t hear a no.” Elias chuckled and grabbed him by the arm, practically dragging him over to the sofa set. “Elias..” he sighed but let him whisk him away. “Now, what kind of movie would you like to see?” Ryad thought about it for a second. “No cop movies please.” Elias only chuckled in response and looked through the available selection of movies. “Will Wizard of Oz do?” He only rolled his eyes in response and Elias put the movie on, sitting down on the couch next to him. Ryad only watched a few minutes before looking over at the man on the couch with him, looking over him slowly. He sighed and got to a more comfortable position on the couch, giving him a good view of Elias and the movie so he could glance away. After making sure he hadn’t noticed him looking he continued, slowly but surely letting his eyelids droop as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic, don't roast me too hard but do actually tell me how to improve thanks. <3
> 
> Also its canon that jackal has insomnia xdxdxd


	3. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff(tm)

Elias had made it halfway through the movie when he had noticed his companion had fallen asleep. He shut off the movie and draped a blanket over him with a soft chuckle. 

“Sleep well, freund.” He had said softly before leaving the common room and roaming the halls, searching for something to spend his newfound time on. 

 

After several hours of nothing he returned to the common room, finding Ryad still fast asleep.

Elias sat down on the couch, watching Ryads chest go up and down under the blanket.

As he continued to watch he noticed subtler things, like how he looked pained and was constantly shifting slightly. He considered waking him up but decided against it, considering sleep came rarely for him. Instead he decided to shift Ryad so he could get behind him, laying down and putting an arm over him so he did not fall off the couch. He noticed his shifting stopped and his breathing evening out as he did so but took no note of it as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Ryad awoke to a clicking noise, he opened his eyes to spot Monika snapping a picture of him and whoever was behind him on her phone. “Morning sleepyhead.”  He only grunted in response and got up, recalling last nights events he glanced back and indeed there laid Elias. He walked over to the coffee machine and found it already had coffee ready in it, which he happily filled a cup of and begun drinking it. “Slept well?” Monika said as she walked over from the spot where Elias was still asleep. “Well enough.” he muttered and drank the last of his coffee. “So are you two fucking now or what?” “Get your mind out of the gutter.” Monika only chuckled at that and left the common room, a smile on her face. Ryad only sighed and walked over to the couch, laying down by Elias again and relaxed, waiting for the rest of the base to wake up. He felt Elias wrap his arm around him and pull him closer, giving him a slight blush but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and tried to relax again.


End file.
